Trapped to Save a Lover
by Trinaluv33
Summary: An enemy of Helen past comes back for revenge. Helen's smart enough to stay away from them, but what happens when he has the one person Helen loves? Will Helen be able to save the day, or just doom herself during the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about? **

**A/N:**** I love Sanctuary so much! Isn't Nikola a babe? I don't want to bore you with chitchat. To the Nikola angst!~'**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 1~**_

_Doctor Helen Magnus sat in her study, looking over some data she had taken. A knock on the Old City Sanctuary's doors interrupted her thoughts. Opening the doors, Helen looked out to find no one there except for a small envelope on the ground. Slowly and cautiously, Helen bent down and picked it up. From the envelope she pulled a letter written in blood. It read, "To save the one you love, come to the sign of the red dove."_

_Helen wasn't sure what the strange letter meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. Shaking the envelope, she found it was heavier than it should be. Holding it upside down, a ziplock bag fell into her hand. The only thing inside it was what seemed to be a short strand of black hair._

_Something was gnawing at Helen's mind; she didn't like the look of things. There was something strangely familiar about the black strand. Walking to the computer lab, she found Henry working. Noticing her, Henry looked up and smiled. "What's up Doc?" _

_Helen merely handed him the strange letter. Henry read it over. A confused look came over his face. "Where did you get this?"_

_"It was just dropped at the door. I only assumed it was meant for me." Helen responded, sitting down next to him._

_"I'll scan the blood," Henry offered, inserting the message into his machine. "Do you have any idea who its from or what it means?"_

_Helen shook her head sadly. "I wish I did. This also came with the letter," She handed him the ziplock bag. "It looks like a piece of black hair." Suddenly the machine beeped. Data appeared on the screen._

_Henry shook his head, perplexed. "This is way over my head, doc. I've never seen this kind of stuff before!"_

_Helen looked over the data and groaned. "I have. It's a very unique blood type that could only belong to one man."_

_Henry looked up at Helen. "Who?"_

_Magnus sighed. "Nikola Tesla."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Everyone loves Nikola, right? I mean, who couldn't? Now, I have some defestating news. On the great , there are only 225 fanfics about Nikola. Now, I know all of us true fans can do much better. I want to make a goal to reach 500 Nikola fandoms. I hope I have influenced at least some of you to write some Nikola stories! Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm currently working on 3 Nikola/Helen fanfics, including this one. Let's reach 500!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:**** Thanks to melissaadams22 and The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam for their reviews! Enjoy Chapter 2! **

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 2~**_

_Terrance Cole paced the cold room, occasionally looking evilly at his prisoner. Running madly over to him, Cole kneeled next to the dark-haired prisoner. "She's coming, Tesla; you can count on that!" Cole grabbed Nikola's throat, pulling him closer. "I will have my revenge- on the both of you!" _

_Nikola spit in his eye. "Helen is smarter than you. She wouldn't just walk in here unprepared." Cole clenched Nikola's throat tighter so his air flow was blocked._

_Nikola gasped for air. "She will if she found her love was in danger!" Terrance slammed Nikola's head into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious. _

_Terrance laughed madly and left Nikola, unconscious and chained to the wall._

_

* * *

_

"Magnus, for all we know this could just be another one of Tesla's stupid jokes." Will had never trusted the guy.

Helen shook her head. "I don't think so, Will. This is over the top, even for him."

Henry chuckled. "Plus, we all know Tesla wouldn't dare cut his "beautiful" hair," Will laughed at this, but Helen stayed quiet with a serious expression on her face.

"I feel something terrible has befelled Nikola. Henry, do you have any idea where "the sign of the red dove" could be?"

Henry shrugged. "Beats me, Doc. You said it yourself. This letter is centered around you and Nikola. Did you two naughty kids have a romantic rendezvous somewhere?" Henry smirked and nudged Helen with his elbow.

Helen was taken aback. "Of course not!" She bit her lip and fidgeted with her shirt him. "Well..."

Will looked up, a shocked look on his face. "What? You..and... and Nikola had-"

Helen stopped him. "It's where we first met, centuries ago. We were both chasing after the same abnormal, a dangerous beast. Nikola saved me when I accidentally walked into its nest."

Will couldn't help but see Nikola a bit differently- only a bit. "Where was this?"

Helen sighed, knowing what their reaction would be. "In an abandoned warehouse, in Paris France."

Henry and Will looked at each other. "The city of love!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Ah, Paris- where vampire and humans fall in love. We're still trying to reach the goal of 500 Nikola fanfics on this site! Feel inspired! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:****Thanks to melissaadams22, stargatechick11, and helen carter for their reviews! I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving! I was just on a 9 day break from high school, but now, sadly, I'm back. Thinking back on it, it would have been smart to update this, but I guess I chose just to relax. Surely you can understand! Sorry! But forget that, now I'm FINALLY bringing you Chapter 3. I had fun writing this one. Enjoy!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 3~**_

_Nikola awoke deep into the night, the cold eating at him. He struggled with the chains keeping him from freedom, but to no avail. Nikola could feel a slight gash on the back of his head, but that wasn't the main cause of his worry. As much as he would try to deny it, he was worried for Helen. He had lied when he said she was smarter than to come prepared- or even at all. Nikola knew the truth, though. She would come for him once again, as she always did._

_Nikola chuckled to himself. This was some strange relationship they had._

* * *

_Helen paced the plane nervously. Will, Henry, and herself had left straight away to board a plane._

_Helen mumbled to herself. "Has the plane stopped? Why aren't we there yet? We should be..." She continued pacing, a little faster and more agitated than before._

_Will groaned and rolled his eyes. "Would you **please** stop pacing, doc? You'll wear a hole through the plane and then we'll NEVER get to Paris."_

_Helen mumbled that she agreed and sat down wearily next to Will, her head in her hands. "I know, I'm just worried, that's all." She looked up and stared deep into Will's eyes._

_"You know I'll have to go in alone."_

_It was more of a statement than a question._

_Will nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled under his breath._

_Henry walked into the cockpit carrying a big tray of delicious-looking food. "Eat up, doc! You'll need your strength." He sat down to the left of Helen, digging into a big piece of ham._

_Helen stood up and started pacing again. "I'm just restless! I don't think I could eat at a time like this," Henry went over and placed a comforting hand on Helen's shoulder, stopping her from pacing._

_"Doc, we're all worried for Tesla- even though he may be a sardistic, son of a... well, anyways.. We're going to save him, like we always do." He handed her half of a hot ham sandwhich. "Now don't make me have to feed you!" Helen chuckled and took the sandwhich from him. As she started eating, Henry slipped a roll into her pocket._

_"What was that for?" Helen questioned, looking cautiously at Henry._

_"Well... I just thought- When you see Nikola, he may appreciate a bite of food." Henry sat down sheepishly._

_Helen smiled. "Good thinking, Henry. I'm sure you're right."_

* * *

_"Rise and shine Tesla!" Cole threw a cup of water in Nikola's face. He awoke with a start, the ice cold water further chilling his body. Although Nikola was outraged at the man keeping him prisoner, he was happy for the water he licked off his blue lips. Cole unlocked the chains holding him in place. Nikola's arms fell limply to the ground, and he rubbed his wrists to get the blood circulating again._

_Terrance Cole walked over to a strange looking chair and grinned evilly. Cole's features became suddenly very stern, a cold look in his eyes. "Stand."_

_Nikola was not in the mood to find out what would happen if he disobeyed the man's order, so he rose shakily to his feet. Alas, as soon as he had taken one step, he collapsed to his hands and knees with a grunt._

_Terrance broke out in an outragious laugh. "Aww, does little Nikky not have enough strength?" A thought came to his mind. "I'll help you!" Cole ran over and roughly grabbed Tesla by his hair and pulled him gruffly onto the chair. Nikola only had enough time to rub his head before his arms and legs were secured tightly to the chair. Nikola struggled, but to no avail._

_Cole walked over to an ominous-looking switch on the wall. "Just sit tight, this won't hurt a bit." He pulled the switch._

_A bloodcurtling scream escaped Nikola's throat as electricity flowed throughout his body. Sweat flowed from his forehead and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Nikola's head dropped as he fell unconscious, allowing the electricity to flow willingly through his body._

_Terrance Cole grinned like a chesire cat. "Oops. I lied."_

**A/N: And that was the infamous Chapter 3! Don't ya just love Paris? We're still trying to reach the goal of 500 Nikola fanfics on this site! You are starting to feel inspired... You are having the urge to grab the nearest writing device and create nonsense Nikola angst... PLEASE! MAKE MORE NIKOLA ANGST! Ahem.. Kinda lost it there. Anyway... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:Thanks to melissaadams22 and Ty for reviewing! Thinking back on the last episode w/ Nikola at the Sanctuary, doesn't it seem like the writers of the show are trying to gradually add him as a permanent main character? He's been on two very recently, and he was "referenced" in the latest one. I'm staying positive, aren't you? And I have a small teeni-tiny question for all of you. Does Nikola have brown or blue eyes? I thought brown, but then I was watching an episode w/ him in it to be sure, and they looked blue for a moment, but I never got a good look. So, which is it? I just got another look, and I'm pretty sure it's blue, but could someone tell me the correct color if they are for sure? Thanks. C'mon people! We're making our way to 500 Nikola fanfics! We can do it! Only 244 to go! :D Enjoy Chapter 4!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 4~**_

_The plane landed an hour later. Helen eagerly got off the plane, ready to save Nikola- if he even needed saving at all. Helen hated to admit it, but she was beginning to have doubts herself. As long as she had known Tesla, he'd always been known for his trickery and cruel jokes. Helen was starting to wonder if this trip was just a waste of her time. She supposed she'd walk into the old warehouse and find Nikola sitting at a table for two, a candle lit next to a bottle of wine- from her own stock, by no doubt. _

_Will stepped out of the plane, followed by Henry, still munching on some food._

_"Ready to go, doc?" Will asked, handing her a tranquilizer gun._

_Helen sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be. But what if your right, Will. What if Tesla's just playing with us." Helen fingered depressingly with the gun._

_Will placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing Helen to look up at him. "Tesla may be a pain in the neck with countless hidden agendas, but, like you said, this is over the top. Besides, we've come too far to turn back now."_

_"Woo! Ya baby!" Henry cheered, clapping his hands. "Let's go save that skinny, crazy, evil son of a-"_

_"Henry!" Helen warned. _

_Henry looked offended. "What? I was gonna say pup!"_

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it felt like that was a good place to end that chapter. The next ones are longer, trust me. So, please review revIEW REVIEW! And remember, only 244 more Nikola fanfictions to go until we fulfill our goal! Tell your friends, tell your enemies, tell EVERYONE! WE MUST HAVE MORE NIKOLA ANGST- oh I seemed to have gone Tesla again ;) Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:Thanks to melissaadams22 for reviewing! Snow has fallen in my crazy town, and I happily await Christmas. But now: I'm proud to present- DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Da da da DA(It's not the same typed up :) Chapter 5! I really think you guys will enjoy this one! ;) But no spoilers from the narrator! For those of you who may assume the end of this chapter is the end of the story- you are wrong. It may appear that way to some, and not to others, but know: It isn't the end my friend. OH! That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Did I show it? It's cooking my wit- I need a mitt! That last one kind of died, but oh well! On with the story!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 5~**_

_Helen was thrown roughly into the cold, dark room. Who ever her captor was obviously didn't want to be seen just yet, for he had left quickly and slammed the door, locking her in. Helen stood up slowly, slightly dazed at being thrown in so hard. Squinting her eyes so they would readjust to the darkness, Helen spotted a limp figure lying on the floor, its arms chained to the wall above it. Blood had begun to dry on the side of the figure's head, and it was extremely pale._

_Fear suddenly arose up in Helen as her vision adjusted clearly to the darkness, and she rushed over to the figure in a panicked fury. "Nikola! Oh, Nikola, what have they done to you?" She gently moved his hair to see the wound on his head. It wasn't too bad a gash, but it should have been at least patched up. "You've lost a lot of blood," Helen whispered, more to herself than to Nikola. His suit, Helen assumed had been a nice one, was rumpled and torn in several places._

_A sudden thought came to her mind- is he breathing? Quickly, she hovered her hand above his mouth- nothing. Fearing the worst, she layed her head on his chest. "Thump... Thump..." Too slow! Helen began to panic. Making a last minute decision, she began to construct mouth-to-mouth. Minutes felt like hours, but finally, Nikola took in a long, yet shaky, breath. That breath turned to a coughing fit as he tried to get more air in. He began to turn an uneasy tinge of blue. Soon Nikola was gasping desperately, but to no avail._

_Helen just about turned as pale as Nikola. "Nikola, stop panicking. Just breath... Breath!-" Helen realized what was wrong. Feeling his neck and chest area, she found that one of his lungs was slightly deflated from lack of air for far too long. Helen's medical abilities kicked in._

_Helen stood Nikola up and braced him against the wall, despite of his chains. "You're going to hate me for this," Helen muttered, and she shoved her knee with all the energy she could muster into his gut. He collapsed to the floor as a welcoming gush of air entered his lungs._

_Helen kneeled back down beside Nikola, expecting him to be unconscious from his ordeal. Surprisingly however, she found his blue eyes staring sleepily into hers, a small smile on his weary face._

_Nikola looked her up and down and sudden realization entered his fogged mind. "Helen, you aren't restrained! You can escape, Helen! Please, save yourself. I... I..." Nikola struggled with words he so desperately needed to say. "I don't- no, I can't- bear to see you suffer. Helen-" Nikola's soft tone forced Helen to look him in the eyes. "I love you."_

_Helen didn't know what to say. Before she knew it, her heart had made up her mind for her. "I love you too."_

**A/N: Now go ahead and say "Awww" and wish you had a Nikola. I just warned you about the end of this chapter, because some of the romantics out there might have a panic attack and think- You ended it with a lovey-dovey part- BUT THEY'RE STILL TRAPPED IN AN OLD WAREHOUSE WITH A LUNATIC! Well, no worries. This ain't the end. Now, go ahead. Relax, Review, Reread. Repeat it with me! Relax, Review, Reread. Now you've got it! Relax, Review, Reread. Relax, Review, Reread. ONE MORE TIME! Relax, Review, Reread! And don't forget- 500 Nikola fanfictions! I know we can do it! Let's see- only 240 more will reach our goal! Optimism never dies! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:Thanks to melissaadams22 and Blue Liquorice and Bookworm for reviewing! Snow is falling once again in my town, not a much, but I'm ever hopeful. I worked all week on completing this chapter and even the next! I'm going to upload both chapters today! Yes, you get a bonus! Please review on both of them; it brings joy to my heart and tears to my eyes- tears of joy! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 6~**_

_They had sat smiling at each other for what seemed like hours, but finally one of them managed to break through the haze. _

_"Nikola," Helen stated, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you too injured to use your powers?"_

_Nikola shook his head, confused. "My powers?"_

_He must still be a little dazed, Helen realized. _

_"Your magnetic powers, Nikola. Our captor must not know of them, or he wouldn't have chained you to the wall using metal chains._

_Nikola was still confused for a second, but then his brain seemed to finally register the situation. His features turned from confusion to surprise, his eyes widening. "Of course! How did I not think of that? I! The brilliant!" Helen couldn't help laughing at the outraged man. _

_"It's alright Nikola," Helen comforted, still laughing. "You were practically dead when I found you. It's not like you're in the greatest mental state right now. Now, back to business. Are you strong enough to use your power?" Helen watched Nikola consider it. _

_"I think I can." Nikola paused, collecting himself. His eyes suddenly scrunched close in extreme pain. The chains around his wrists began to tremble, and then suddenly, they burst open. His arms fell to his sides limply and he began to slump over, exhausted._

_Helen lent him back up so his head was resting against the brick wall. "How do you feel?"_

_Nikola stared at her and smirked. "Exhausted, plus everything hurts, but we have to get out of here. Just let me breath for a second."_

_Nikola closed his eyes and relaxed for a second, then nodded he was ready. _

_Helen nodded and then remembered something. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a roll of bread. Nikola stared at it hungrily. "Here, Nikola. Henry said you might like this." She handed it to Nikola and he ate hungrily. Helen offered him a soft, reassuring smile. "Can you stand?"_

_Nikola scoffed in offense. "Of course I can!" He stood up cautiously and straightened- attempted, anyway- his suit. Sighing, he took a step, but his legs gave out from underneath him. Helen barely managed to catch him mid-fall._

_"Uhg, Deja vu..." Nikola chuckled, slinging his arm around Helen's neck to support himself. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"_

_Helen looked around, searching for a mean of escape. "Do you think you'd be able to open the door? It looks metal, but I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion." _

_Nikola shook his head. "No, I can do it. Just get me over there, Helen dear." Helen helped Nikola to the other end of the cold room. _

_Nikola lifted up one hand, then paused, thinking. "Helen, I'm going to need both my hands." _

_Helen gave him a concerned look. "Will you be able to stand?"_

_Nikola nodded. "Yes-" He placed her hands on his waist. "Just hold there." He gave her a quick cheeky smile, and then held up his hands._

_Helen felt his whole body tense as he attempted to open the door. It folded halfway open, but Nikola was losing what little strength he had left. His knees began to buckle underneath him, but Helen managed to keep him upright. He regained his posture, but he leaned more heavily onto Helen- not that she minded._

_"We can probably fit through there," Helen and Nikola began walking closer to the door. It was pitch dark outside the door, and Helen couldn't see a thing. As they reached the door, a hand suddenly stretched out from the darkness and wrapped itself around Nikola's neck!_

**A/N: Oh no! Nikola! What will happen next! Don't forget our goal of 500 awesome Nikola fanfics! Thanks for reviewing! Please, please, PLEASE Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:Like I promised! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 7~**_

_A hand suddenly stretched out from the darkness and wrapped itself around Nikola's neck! Terrance Cole stepped through the opening in the disfigured door, still clutching Nikola's neck. Helen first looked to her old enemy, and then to Nikola- who was struggling with consciousness._

_Helen looked sternly at the man. "Terrance, let go of him!" Terrance smirked at Helen. He watched Nikola's eyes flutter closed, and let him sink limply to the floor. "As you wish."_

_Helen rushed over to Nikola, scooping him in her arms. "Nikola!" She gently, but firmly, slapped him and he awoke with a start, taking in a huge supply of air. _

_Nikola glanced warily at Terrance, and then back to Helen, his blue eyes full of worry. "Do you know who this is?"_

_Helen sighed. "Yes." She paused. _

_Nikola stared at her, asking who with his hurting blue grey eyes._

_"Nikola, meet Terrance Cole, Adam's son." _

_Terrance's amusement turned to fury. "That's right! You let my sister die, and then you killed my father!"_

_Helen stood up bravely so she was face to face with him. "I did all I could for your sister, but your father, he was a menace, Terrance. He needed to be stopped!" She yelled, anger rising up inside her. Before Helen could defend herself, Terrance had grabbed a big chunk of her hair and dragged her over to the electric chair, chaining her down with the restraints. Leaving Helen struggling, Terrance dragged over Nikola, and forced him to his knees, holding him in place by the shoulders._

_Terrance laughed wickedly. "Isn't this a nice way to die? You'll watch each other die."_

_Helen struggled with the binds that held her to the electric chair as the machine switched to life._

_"No!" Nikola screamed, struggling wildly with Cole to get over to Helen. He was punched in the face for his trouble. _

_Electricity flowed through Helen's veins. As her eyes began to close, she had just enough time to see Terrance put a silver knife to Nikola's throat._

_And his throat was slit._

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible! I know you're all worried. Just think, could I REALLY kill off my favorite character, really? Keep that in mind until my next chapter. I'll try to get it out soon so no one has a heart attack. ;) Please review! -I know, how can I be asking for reviews when I just did something wicked to Nikola? Like this, REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:I just couldn't wait to update, so I'm doing it right now! Wow! Three chapters in one day, you'll say. Thanks to melissaadams22 and helen magnus for reviewing. To helen magnus: It cracks me up that Nikola's throat was just slit and you say, "Is helen going to live?" :D Relax. Everything will be revealed in this chapter!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Chapter 8~**_

_Will rushed into the old warehouse. He couldn't wait any longer, even if Helen had said to stay outside. He broke down the old door, gun raised. What he saw almost broke his heart. Helen's head hung, her chin touching her chest. The strange machine- now lifeless- looked menacing. A tall man began walking towards him. Laughing evilly. He rose a gun and pointed it at Will. A gunshot went off-_

_Terrance Cole fell to the ground, dead. Will rushed over to Helen and checked for a pulse. Still there, thank goodness! Henry ran into the room, also holding a gun. "Is he okay?"_

_Will was confused. "He? You mean she?"_

_Henry shook his head, turning Will around. There Nikola lay, face down on the cold, hard floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Will gasped. How could he have completely forgot the purpose of their coming here? His worry for Helen had blocked his mind to everything else. Kneeling down next to Nikola, he checked for a pulse. He sighed. "Nothing- wait, **wait! **There is a pulse, but, Henry, it's very weak. Get Helen out of that chair. Get her to safety. I'll take Nikola. He needs IMMEDIATE attention." _

_Henry freed Helen, and slung her over his shoulder. Running outside, he placed Helen gently in the waiting rescue helicopter. He turned around, and spotted Will coming out of the old warehouse, a limp Nikola as carefully as possible hanging over his shoulder. "Henry, start the 'copter!" Will got into the back of the helicopter and laid Nikola gently on a waiting stretcher. Grabbing the emergency kit, he pulled out a cloth and attempted to stop the flow of blood from a terrible slice wound on Nikola's neck. "Ok, Henry. Let's go."_

_

* * *

_

Helen sat up as straight as a pole, breathing heavily. She seemed to be in one of the Sanctuary's hospital rooms. Will sat beside Helen, looking over some data on a clipboard.

"Will, what happened?" Helen asked.

Will looked up quickly, surprised she was awake already. "Henry and I rushed in- against your orders. We found you strapped to a wierd machine and brought you home."

Helen nodded, and then everything came flooding back to her. "Will, where's Nikola?"

Will paused, his lips tight. "You should get some rest. It's been a rough day."

Helen grabbed Will's wrist, looking him straight in his eyes. "Where is he?"

Will sighed, not wanting Helen to be stressed in her current condition. "Magnus, he lost alot of blood, and-" Helen hung her head, a single tear falling from her eye. She feared the worst. "-and I tried my best to stop the bleeding, but-"

Helen shook her head, stopping Will from finishing. "It's okay, Will. We tried our best to save him. We- I'll never forget him."

Will's head shot up, his eyes wide. "What? Oh! No, Helen. He's not dead."

Helen looked up in surprise. "He isn't? Are- are you sure?"

Will chuckled. "I think I'd know if he was dead. Although, he is in a coma from loss of blood."

Helen nodded. She was just glad he was alive. "What of Terrance?"

Will smirked. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Helen thanked him with a smile. "Take me to Nikola."

**A/N: Everyone breath a sigh of relief. Nikola's alive, Helen's alive, and Terrance is dead. All's well that end's well, right? Thank you all for reading my story, and please review! There'll be an epilogue, probably up right after this. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	9. Epilogue

**Summary: An old enemy of Helen comes back for revenge. Will Helen be able to escape with her life, or does her enemy hold something that Helen cares deeply about?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:I've had so much fun writing this story! Everyones' reviews have made me so happy! Please don't cry, but this is the end of the story! I'll definitely will be writing more Sanctuary Nikola/Helen fics in the future- I've already have 4 started and another planned. The one that isn't started yet is actually Nikola/Druitt(not slash) but it's only an idea in my mind right now. Now, without further ado, The Epilogue, however, it's short. Enjoy!**

_**Trapped to Save a Lover**_

_**Epilogue~**_

_Helen sat next to Nikola's bed. How she wished to see his blue eyes shining at her, his cheeky smirk planted on his face. But Will had said he may never wake up. How she wished it wouldn't be that long. Struck by grief, she rested her head on her crossed arms, which lay on Nikola's chest. She felt comfort every time his chest moved up and down with the intake of breath. she took hold of one of his hands and closed her eyes._

_Helen felt a slight squeeze on her hand. Surprised, she looked up to find blue eyes staring into hers. He smiled at her. His eyes began to droop as real sleep descended on him, his brief energy leaving him. _

_Helen gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Nikola. At the end of it all, she was just glad to have Nikola back safe and sound; her Nikola._

_The End._

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed along Helen and Nikola during their adventure. Reviews are welcomed! Stay tuned for "Romeo and Juliet", my next Nikola/Helen fanfic. Thank you again!**


End file.
